


Easter egg hunt

by Yupthatjusthappened



Category: X Files
Genre: Easter dinner, Easter with the scullys, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yupthatjusthappened/pseuds/Yupthatjusthappened
Summary: Mulder is in vited to spebd Easter dinner with the scullys
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 4





	Easter egg hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic

They were sitting in the basement when Scully broke the silence by saying "mulder would you want to come to easter with me and my family" " yeah sure Scully" "great I can pick you up on saterday at 10 if that's OK with you" " yeah that works"   
Milder went home that night wondering what the hell h just got himself into he was probably going to see, and get beat up by Bill. but at least Mrs.Scully was nice to him   
Saterday 9:58   
Scully was sitting in her kitchen waiting for Mulder to get here she ate a spoonful of youghart. 10:03 Scully heard a knock on her door she rushed to see Mulder "Hey Scully I - uh these are for you" he said and offered her the bouquet of tulips. she took the flowers and said "well maybe I should return the favor with my two lips" she said and stood on her tip toes to kiss him he chuckled and bent to kiss her they were walking down the hall when Milder mentioned "uhm Scully I was just wondering about .." "About what mulder" "about Bill would he?" " don't worry about it Mulder I told my mom you were coming so she probably told Bill to be nice to you and if he isn't nice then don't worry about it" Very reasurring he thought to himself at about noon they got to Mrs.Scully's house

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tunned for next chapetet


End file.
